


Acaecer

by HerKhaoCles



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Catholic Steve Rogers, Church Sex, M/M, Priest Steve, Rebel Tony Stark, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: «Lo espero en el confesionario, padre Rogers.T.S»





	Acaecer

**Acaecer**

Steve encontró abrigo en la misión de  _Dios_. El llamado divino que nació en su ser y lo llevó a la salvación después de perder a su Madre en la adolescencia. Cuando lo necesitó, la iglesia estuvo allí para brindarle una guía, le fue otorgada la paz y un propósito. El día que recibió su investidura y el nombramiento del obispo se hizo conocer, fue el más memorable. Desde entonces llevó una vida digna ante los ojos de  _Dios_  y la sociedad, cumpliendo su destino como sacerdote: Servir al _Padre_.

Las circunstancias cambiaron un domingo de diciembre, después de la primera misa del día a su cargo. Su perfecta armonía se despedazó.

— _In nómine Patris, et Fílii, et Springs Sancti. Amén._

El celular bajo su sotana vibró al término de la frase. En buena hora aquello no sucedió antes, tenía la sospecha de quién se trataba.

—Que la paz sea con ustedes, hermanos y que  _Dios_  sea vuestra guía en todo momento.

“ _Amén_ ” Repitió la congregación de feligreses.

Se retiró del púlpito y la entonación del coro lo siguió hasta que se encerró en sus habitaciones. Sacó su celular y revisó las notificaciones. Un  _mensaje_. Y no cualquier mensaje.

**_«Lo espero en el confesionario, padre Rogers._ **

**_T.S»_ **

Tal y como temía. Ese muchacho. El primogénito del famoso Howard Stark.

Desechó sus intenciones de quitarse los hábitos y descansar para la segunda misa en la tarde y se dirigió al área destinada para ello. Un hombre de Dios debía estar disponible en cada momento de necesidad y tribulación de sus ovejas.

La madera rechinó al entrar en el cubículo dividido en dos pequeños espacios.

—Dime, ¿cuales son tus pecados, muchacho?

—Oh, vamos, usted tiene casi mi edad.

—Poseo treinta y cuatro años.

—Y yo veinticinco, Sacerdote.

Steve sonrió tras la madera tallada que le dejaba ver poco de la silueta del joven.

—Bien, Tony. —Corrigió. —¿Qué sucede?

—¿Recuerda nuestra última plática?

Steve se sonrojó. —Sí, recuerdo.

–No consigo olvidarte, Steve.

—Tony…

—Mi pecado es desearte.

Aclaró su garganta. —Respeto tu condición sexual, así como tu secreto.

—¿No sientes por mí de igual manera?

El rictus de Steve fue de seriedad, y su corazón se contrajo. —No me faltes el respeto.

Recibió silencio devuelta y un suspiro, luego vio la silueta de Tony marchándose.

“ _Mejor así._ ” Pensó.

Pero la puerta del confesionario se abrió, impidiendo su salida.

—Dimelo a los ojos.

Las manos de Tony lo empujaron devuelta a la banca y enmudecido recibió el peso ajeno en su rechazo.

—Steve… —El aliento del joven le hizo jadear. —Mirame y dime que no…

El suave beso en su boca no tardó en llegar, seguidas de las inquietas manos retorciendo su cabello y por qué no, su alma.

Nunca había sido besado antes.

Su cuerpo entero tembló asustado y al percibirlo Tony se apartó pocos centímetros, para viajar al rojo lóbulo y amasarlo dentro de su boca, torturandolo.

—Déjate llevar… —Susurró la causa de su pecado.

Poco fue consciente de Tony buscando entre su sotana y pantalón, sino hasta que la mano tibia se cerró en torno a su erección desnuda, que cayó en cuenta, tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar. El pulgar experto del castaño sobre su glande virgen lo hizo alucinar, desarmado lo tomó de los hombros. —D-Détente…

—Moría por saber si eras… Tú sabes, circuncidado. —Lo ignoró el joven Stark, tocándolo y moviendo ahora la sensible piel del prepucio, trabajando la cabeza repleta de terminaciones nerviosas.

Steve tiró su cabeza hacía atrás y sollozó. —Por favor…

Los labios cálidos de Tony ahogaron desde entonces los gemidos, que lleno de posesividad tragó. Oportuno, porque entonces una voz llenó los oídos de ambos.

—¿Tony?

_Howard Stark_

—Respóndele. —Murmuró Tony en su oído, sin detener su mano. Al contrario, apretó su agarre y aceleró.

—Se ha ido, hijo. Hace unos minutos.

—Oh bien, disculpe padre. Buen día.

—Buen chico. —Tony lamió sus labios, mojándolos y cayendo de rodillas, dispuesto a acabarlo con su boca y llevarlo al mismo infierno. 

_______________

_«Steve Rogers, queda usted despojado de sus hábitos y expulsado de  la Iglesia católica apostólica romana»_


End file.
